


Is That Enough

by smokeytaboo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1977, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Maylor Week, Roger in handcuffs yall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeytaboo/pseuds/smokeytaboo
Summary: The lights were low and syrupy and Roger Taylor was looking at him with hooded, impossibly blue eyes, his body warm against Brian’s.“You’re not subtle, Taylor.” Brian said low between them, gripping Roger a little tighter.——• maylor week prompt: giving up control
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Is That Enough

Nervous wouldn’t be the word Brian or Roger would use to describe the feeling that overtook them as they made their way out of the building. Although close to it, it was more exhilarating, something deep and sweet tasting that made their hearts pound and their heads fuzzy.

They had just held their album’s launch party for News of the World and it was brilliant. The contentment of success and pride in what they had accomplished, in addition to being surrounded by good friends, good music, and good booze had them all feeling somewhat giddy.

Roger had been on a cloud the entire night, talking and laughing with everyone even more than usual, his drink and cigarette held expertly in one hand as he moved around the room.

It was easy to be drawn to him, although as boisterous as Freddie, he held a certain air of quiet and controlled intrigue and charm that was difficult to get out of your head. And for Brian specifically, it was intoxicating. They’d been together for almost a year now, but Brian still finds his breath hitching when he looks at him.

Jealousy was always one of Brian’s worst traits, and Roger is always more flirty when he’s happy, making everyone feel special. It’s halfway due to his personality, but Brian can’t help the flame that starts to grow as he stares at him, catching Roger’s eye for a brief moment. He suddenly feels possessive.

As always, Roger waited a significantly long time before he turned his attention to Brian, walking up to him with a grin before pressing close to him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

It was getting late and there weren’t much people now, that combined with the alcohol making Brian feel a little bit more brave as he grabbed Roger’s hips.

The lights were low and syrupy and Roger Taylor was looking at him with hooded, impossibly blue eyes, his body warm against Brian’s.

“You’re not subtle, Taylor.” Brian said low between them, gripping Roger a little tighter.

Roger made an inquisitive sound, hiding his face in Brian’s neck. “Can you dance with me, Bri?”

They moved together, the rhythm of the music loud beneath the floors. Time passed slowly. The feeling of heat and friction combined with smoke in the air was dizzying, and very quickly the little space between them transformed.

Brian felt lips brush against his neck and shivered as Roger kissed him just beneath his ear. He let himself melt into it, brain becoming heavy with arousal. Brian gasped quietly as he felt Roger beginning to harden against his leg. Just then, Roger opened his mouth and told him exactly how he wanted to be fucked, eyelashes grazing his face, nearly sending Brian into cardiac arrest. The lust in his voice had Brian aching, and he squeezed Roger’s arm as his resolve began to shatter.

“Want you to use the cuffs on me.” Roger said then, and that was it for Brian.

Murmuring goodbyes to a grinning Freddie and John, they rushed through the doors and barely resisted touching each other mindlessly during the cab ride back to the hotel.

~+~+~

When it comes to sex, Roger is demanding. He says what he wants and how he wants it, never relinquishing control. Brian understood this from the beginning, noticing how he would never let himself get desperate, would never let himself submit. With a smile and a little sweet talk, Roger got what he wanted and never seemed to want to change that, and Brian didn’t mind after a while, he got used to it. And he loved doing that for him.

Still, he would fantasize about taking him apart, breaking Roger down until he moaned and begged for him, pinning him down and making him take it.

It was one night a few months ago at Brian’s birthday gathering that Freddie had gifted him a pair of handcuffs, halfway a joke, and Freddie had delighted in the red of Brian’s face as he held them awkwardly in his hands. He saw Roger’s face even flush slightly across the room, a mischievous grin on his lips. Roger had gotten Brian to wear them a couple of times since then, but Roger never volunteered for himself.

As Roger opened the door to their room, Brian was already on him, digging his fingers into Roger’s waist and softly kissing the back of his neck. He could feel how worked up Roger was already, barely getting the door closed behind them as he turned around and met Brian’s lips in a bruising kiss, tongue slipping easily inside.

Brian moaned in Roger’s mouth, holding the sides of his face as he kissed him deeply. Roger ends up pressed against the wall and Brian thinks he’s going to take the reins any second, like he always does, and push Brian into the bed.

Instead, he pulled Brian closer to him, breaking the kiss to speak softly against his lips.

“The way you were looking at me, at the party. Got me so fucking horny.” He pressed his hips up. “Just want you to know I’m yours.”

Brian looked at him.

“Yeah?”

Roger nodded, leaning up off the wall to remove his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He kissed Brian again, gently biting his lip at the end of it. “Show me I’m yours, Bri.”

Everything in Brian rose to the surface all at once, and within the immediate impulses that made him ache all over, the submissiveness that he was so used to still crept up.

“What – what do you want?” Brian said.

“I want you to do whatever you want.” Roger answered immediately. 

Brian paused. His thoughts are a whirlwind inside of him, heart racing at every image he saw then flashing in his head. He thinks of taking Roger in every possible way, marking him up, owning him, and taking him in his control. Watching him fall apart. Because of him. 

Roger tilted his head at him and squeezed his arm, laughing softly. 

”Get out of your head a minute, will you?” 

At that, Brian kissed him again, leaving Roger breathless.

They struggled to get the rest of their clothes off through the impatience and arousal that made their limbs clumsy, but once they were mostly undressed, Brian is quick to ask. “Where’s the…?”

Roger’s breath hitched, moving over to the side of the bed where his travel bag is, and reached inside to pull out the cuffs, the metal clinking against each other. Brian remembers how it feels on his skin, the harsh, unforgiving coldness of it, how fast it took his power away, and it makes his cock twitch at the thought of Roger feeling the same.

Once Roger hands them to him, Brian tells him to turn around.

Roger noticeably began to breathe faster as Brian brought his hands behind his back, closing the cuffs around his wrists and making them fit snug. When Roger turned back around to face him, his lips are parted and pupils blown, his hands shifting behind him. He watches Brian expectantly.

Clearing his throat, he pushes past his nerves and asks Roger to get on his knees. He does, although with slight nervous hesitation.

He looked small right then, staring up at him with half lidded eyes, lip between his teeth, looking like every one of Brian’s wet dreams. Brian groaned and reached into his briefs to pull his cock out.

“Good, so good.” Brian mumbled.

Roger kept his eyes locked on Brian’s as his cock brushed past his lips, parting them to let him inside.

Above him, Brian sighed in relief as he was met with Roger’s warm, wet mouth, struggling to keep his hips still as Roger worked his tongue over the head. He took him halfway after a few moments, sinking down and licking over the head again before kissing underneath it, familiar with how quickly it makes Brian spiral into an incoherent mess.

“Rog…” Brian’s voice is thready, already overwhelmed with arousal, and it just spurs Roger on, taking more of him in his throat before he swallows around him, moaning. Brian breathes heavily, hands clenched at his sides. He feels his cock fill out fully in Roger’s mouth, steadily working his lips over his length.

The sound of Roger’s noises beneath him has Brian on fire, and he watches him closely as he takes him in his mouth again and again, sucking his cock like he was desperate for it.

It’s too much, and Brian has to grab the back of his head, tightening his fingers in the blonde strands and moving his hips shallowly. Roger moaned loudly at that, glancing up at him before wrapping his lips back around him and sinking all the way, taking him completely in his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Brian gasped, his hips snapping forward again, causing Roger to gag.

Spit runs down the corners of Roger’s mouth as he pulls off with a gasp, trying to catch his breath. He’s on him again instantly, running his lips along the side of Brian’s cock and Brian can’t believe how fucking lucky he is.

“On the bed.” Brian said, and it comes out harsher than he meant to.

Standing up with Brian’s help, Roger backs up toward the bed, cock hard between his legs. Brian maneuvers him on his knees with his head pressed into the sheets, something alight in his eyes that has Roger dizzy and shaking, unlike anything he’s felt before.

Brian’s hands are off him for a second to grab the lube, and the first touch of Brian’s fingers at his hole makes him shudder, leaning into it. Brian works him open quickly, his long fingers knowing exactly where to press to make Roger open further for him, allowing him to add another, and another. Roger’s face is hot in the mattress, arms still held tight behind him, unable to touch Brian, unable to touch himself, and it’s making his heart pound faster, making his head spin.

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” Brian murmurs, and it drives Roger mad. He’s so turned on it hurts.

Brian’s fingers in him move steadily, push so deep in him, taking him apart from the inside out, and he’s raw with it.

“Brian…” he tries, but Brian shushes him, pushes in him deeper. Harder. He whimpers, an embarrassing noise. His awareness of the cuffs on his wrists become more intense by the minute, and with it, his cock throbs underneath him. Everything else is overshadowed by it. 

“Bri.” He says it again, rushed out in an exhale of breath. 

“Patience, love,” Brian answered, but his voice shakes. “So pretty stretched around me like this.” Roger’s face heats up when he says it. 

The air between them is thick, and Roger can’t hear much besides the ringing in his ears but he knows he’s moaning, can feel it heavy in his chest. He shuts his eyes, tries to focus on breathing and not how utterly desperate he feels.

He’s not used to this, not used to the suffocating and all-encompassing feeling it gives him, not used to the way his fingers tremble. Roger breathes shakily, and Brian notices how wound up he is, leaning over him and kissing his shoulder as he continues to work his fingers inside him. He moves his lips up across his neck, leaving gentle kisses on the sensitive skin beneath his jaw that has Roger melting.

Brian _knows_ he’s ready, and he’s still pressing inside, just barely hitting his spot and Roger wants to scream.

“C’mon, Bri,” he grits out, hips moving back impatiently. He looks over his shoulder and Brian smiles before he removes his fingers, and Roger could cry.

Brian’s hands grip his waist firmly before he sits up on his knees and lines himself up.

The feeling of Brian’s cock right where he needs it makes him keen, biting his lip in anticipation. He opens his mouth as the head presses against him. Brian’s finger rubs next to it and Roger clenches his hands in the cuffs, arches his back for him. It changes nothing, Brian is still holding onto his waist, moving his cock across his hole with the tiniest bit of pressure.

Roger rocks back and forth, wanting so badly to reach back and guide him inside. He thinks about pinning Brian to the bed and riding his cock, taking him deep and fast how he likes it. His eyes water. Fuck, he’s really about to cry.

He resists voicing out any of his thoughts, because he knows that once he does he’s going to break.

Just then, Brian starts to push inside and Roger gasps. He moves agonizingly slowly, and by the time he finally bottoms out, Roger groans into the mattress. The pause that follows is filled with each other’s shallow breaths, and Brian runs his hands along the expanse of Roger’s back before pulling out and sliding back in just as slow as the first.

Roger is being pulled tighter and tighter, teetering on the edge of complete desperation, and he starts rocking his hips, trying to get him to move faster but Brian stops him immediately. The moan he lets out when Brian enters him again breaks into a sob and before he knows it, the tension that’s built up inside him releases and his whole body starts to shake as he begs.

“Fuck, please. Please, Brian I can’t.” He knows he’ll be embarrassed later at how he sounds, but he can’t bring himself to care for one second. He’s about to beg some more before Brian’s cock is driving into him, and the words die on his tongue. Brian’s thrusts inside him become quicker than the last, so hard it punches the breath out of him, and all he can do is gasp wordlessly as Brian fills him again and again.

His neck is lifted up by Brian’s hand in his hair, and he closes his eyes, the room starting to spin around him. Brian pushes into him hard, his cock hitting spots inside him that make stars burst behind his eyelids, makes every thought in his head disappear with each perfect slide inside him.

Brian is overwhelmed, every soft whine and desperate moan Roger makes beneath him bringing him closer to the edge. He tightens his grip on Roger’s hair. The cuffs rattle noisily with the rocking of their bodies together and Brian needs to see him, wants to know how bad he’s wrecked him.

Pressing the button to release the cuffs, he takes them off Roger’s wrists before laying him on his back and settling between his legs again, Roger looking up at him with glazed over eyes and flushed cheeks.

He pins Roger’s wrists together with his right hand and enters him roughly, gripping his thigh and sucking a mark into his neck as he fucks into him, Roger’s mouth parted in maddening pleasure, digging his fingers in the center of Brian’s back. His cock is rubbing against Brian’s stomach as he moves inside him and he’s so close he can taste it in his throat. Brian drags hard across his prostate then and his vision blacks out for a moment as frantic moans are pulled from him. 

Brian kissed him, capturing his lips hungrily. He feels Roger whining into his mouth before he breaks the kiss to press his head back into the pillow as he nears his orgasm, chest flushed red. He writhes underneath Brian, body tightening around him.

“Fuck m’gonna come please don’t stop please,” he says it all in one breath, back arching as he sobs, coming hard between them. He whimpers, eyelashes fluttering and Brian’s sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful. 

His thighs shake and tighten around Brian from the sensitivity and Brian pulls out, stroking one, two, three times before releasing, gasping out Roger’s name.

He leans his forehead against Roger’s as they come down, soft kisses exchanged between them.

They don’t know how much time passes before they can even think to move, Roger contently running his fingers through Brian’s curls as Brian breathes quietly against his neck.

~+~+

The next morning, just as sunlight begins to filter through the curtains, Roger rolls on top of Brian and they fuck again, letting Brian set the pace as Roger rides him, skin soft and warm and glowing above him. Roger can’t seem to get enough, and when he comes for the second time, gasping and moaning and shuddering, the grin Brian gets from him is like the sun itself.

"You're bloody good at that." Roger murmurs.

He can’t help but smile back, giving him a peck on his lips before speaking.

“Crystal is staying next to us, Rog.”

Roger rolls his eyes, climbing off him and stretching lazily before starting a path to the shower.

“Maybe Freddie should have gifted me a gag instead,” Brian adds.

“Oh, shut it May.”

**Author's Note:**

> we love a submissive rog. hope you enjoyed!! xx


End file.
